Hold on
by written-roses
Summary: Set directly after MGS4 - Hal & Sunny are concerned for David/Snake well-being as he is left alone to his thoughts. Hal pleads with David [Drabble. OtaconxSnake]


**A/N:**  
\+ Great Scott! It's a new fan fic after 3 years! (This is so obvious and i'm sorry for any errors)  
\+ It's definitely OtaconxSnake that it's so strong. I think this is obvious by now if you've read my other fanfiction  
\+ Kojima owns the characters and all things Metal Gear but he doesn't own my headcanons :')

* * *

 **Hold On**

"Please, don't touch me"  
"Sn..Sn..Dave, Please"

"Go away"

"Please Dave"

"S...sn...D..Dave?"

"Sunny..."

"P..Please let us-"

"I'm Fine"

"Sunny, I think we should let hi-"

"N..No he..he needs us"  
"Sunny."

Sunny pouted as she held Hals hand, walking away sadly from the door of the man who was sitting in his chair, staring absently outside.

It has been a week since the wedding of their friends, Meryl and Johnny and the three of them were settling into their new place – a tiny cottage on the outskirts of town. It wasn't the most flashiest of places and it was a little old, but it was perfect for the three of them.

Sunny sat at the Kitchen counter as Hal started to plated cookies and poured milk for her.

"Is Dave going to be okay?"She grasped the glass in her hands, her eyes glassy.

"He's just needs some time to think things through" He gave an unconvincing smile at the young girl who was starting to pout considerably.

"B..but he's n..not like hi..himself"

"It'll be okay Sunny...like I said..he's had a hard life..i'm sure it's going to take a lot of time for him to adjust to...you know..."

"a..a normal life."She sipped.

"Yeah."

* * *

If there was anything he felt more awful about in the present moment, it was seeing the young girl whom he started to think fondly of as a daughter walk away from him who tried her best to comfort him and the effort it took for her not to cry.

Instead, the overwhelming feeling he felt was numbness and uncertainty. He reflected upon the mess he has encountered in his lifetime – the betrayals and lies, the people he has met, not to mention the countless intense battles he has faced without a chance of debriefing and moving past them. His eyes were fixed upon an oak tree whose branches were waving through the wind yet his mind would not and could not stop racing.

 _Why am I still here._

 _I am nothing but dead weight._

 _I shouldn't be here._

 _i know I said I'll live but still..._

 _The world is okay now...nothing bad can happen._

 _I can't do this to Hal._

 _Sunny deserves better_

 _No David stop it, you're much better than this_

 _Snap out of it why are you like this?_

He felt a hand placed upon his shoulder, his thoughts disrupted.

"Dave...its getting late" Soft spoken, Hal had knelt beside him.

"I'm okay"

 _I'm not okay and I need you_

"No...Dave, Look" Hal nodded towards the window.

The sun was setting and the sky was glowing with its peachy orange hues.  
He didn't realize how long he had sat in front of the window.

"Sunny is already in bed...Please come and eat something"Hal's hand was now in his.

 _But i'm not hungry_

"Fine"

* * *

It seemed like the past few months they have eaten nothing but bad rations but they always return to eggs.  
Ever since Sunny cooked burnt eggs, Dave felt like eggs were more homely and comforting - even if they were cooked terribly.

"Dave...please talk to me" His partner's eyes looked directly at him.

"I'm really o-"

"Stop it, please!"

"But-"

"Dave, we haven't talked properly since we got here." Hal shook his head, he was pushing the eggs around on his plate, it was clear that both of them didn't have the appetite to eat.

"I'm worried about you...we...we've been through a lot of the past few years and the last few months have been exceptionally...shitty...to say the least but we've always talked!" His voice was slightly raised.

Dave felt the sadness and the desperation in his voice, the feeling of guilt was raising within his body. He wanted to comfort Hal and tell him things everything was okay but he knew he wasn't okay.

"Sorry" His voice trembled.

"P...Please talk to me...we don't even have to eat this...I just want to...talk" Hal pushed his plate aside

 _I need you_

"Okay...but lets try and eat first."Dave looked directly in Hals blue eyes as he spoke before pushing the plate back towards Hal.

* * *

Dave groaned as he lowered himself onto the couch, the lower back pain was starting to annoy him- vowing to himself he will never crawl ever again.

"I don't know how to feel."He spoke quietly.

 _I'm sorry_

"Its been tough" Hal took a seat beside him, spreading a blanket across both of them.

"I shouldn't be-"

 _Weak._

 _A Mess._

 _A Screw up._

 _Lost._

"Don't speak like that" Hal quipped quickly, holding the older mans hand.

"Honestly, I promised to live this life out but I feel like dead weight" Dave spoke softly as he looked sadly towards Hal, his heart pounding.

"...I'll always be here Dave...Sunny too"

"Sunny is going to grow up and move out of here...you will too"

 _I was always meant to be alone_

"I promised that i'll live out your days with you, I'm not turning back on that promise" Hal turned and grabbed his other hand, his voice was firm.

"I don't know how how you're feeling and I don't know whats going through that head of yours Dave but _i'm here_ and I'll always be here."

"There's so many things that we have left to do...we...we have to raise Sunny a...and we have this cottage now so we got so many things to do l...like plant flowers or...or we could raise d..dogs, I know you'd like that" Hal pulled Dave closer to him.

"I...I can't fix what's going on right now and I don't have the answers Wrib..but I'm here for you...I can't be without you right now"

 _I can't be without you too, Hal._

Dave squeezed Hals hand, he didn't know what to say, feeling embarrassed as he always felt he had to be the stronger and more protective one out of the two but now Hal was the person trying to be stronger for him. He was embarrassed because he felt meek and useless.

"Its okay Dave...as long as you're feeling this way...I can do my best to do the best for all three of us while you work things out. I..I can do it but I need you." Hal's forehead was practically on his, his voice was breaking on him.

"Hal..."

 _I love you_

"Dave...please just hold on...hold on and we can do this together"

The sun has set and only the light of the moon illuminated the small living area the men were sitting in. Their hands still intertwined and foreheads still touching.  
Tear drops fell across both their faces.

"Okay."

 _I trust you, I always have_

* * *

 **A/N:  
** \+ I wanted to try and portray Snake/David a little more human dealing with some stuff, don't know if i achieved that but I enjoyed writing this! **  
**\+ Fav if you liked. Review if you want to. Perhaps I should write more! Thank you!


End file.
